


The Deaths of Mashiro Kurata as a Lobotomy Corporation Employee

by Kirisame_Reflet



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Gore, Graphic Description, Snippets, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirisame_Reflet/pseuds/Kirisame_Reflet
Summary: Mashiro gets hired at Lobotomy Corporation, ready and excited to work on a new venture. Little did she know what awaits her are repeated instances of pain, horror, and death just around every corner.Please read the tags before you decide to read the work.
Kudos: 5





	1. Fairy Festival

Mashiro was a new hire working for Lobotomy Corporation. It was a small time company harvesting energy from... well, she couldn't really put it into words. What she knows is that it pays well enough to support herself.

She was assigned her regular gear and head off to her home department, waiting for orders to be issued.

"Agent Kurata, Instinct Work with The Fairy Festival." Her pager rang.

"Welp, this is my first time working with an abnormality," she said to herself. "I'd better go through my manual again before I begin my job so I don't screw it up."

As she traveled through floors, reading through how her job should be carried out, she managed to arrive at the containment unit housing The Fairy Festival.

"The manual said something about being under their care... I wonder how'd that work?" She wondered. Brushing off her pale white hair to her shoulders, she entered the containment area.

There was a large, glowing green mass that took the shape of a fairy. Upon closer inspection, there were tinier fairies fluttering around it.

"O-okay..." Mashiro calmed herself down. "Instinct Work, right..."

She began to power up a few machines and extracted energy from the abnormality. Positive Enkephalin boxes began to shoot out of the tube directly to the storage unit.

After a minute has passed, work was done. When Mashiro exited the containment unit, a small swarm of fairies surrounded her.

"Huh? Is there something else...?" She wondered.

The fairies circled around her, dancing around and sprinkling dust around. It made her feel more... energized!

"Hey, this isn't so bad!" She smiled.

The fairies left her alone after a few seconds. She wondered if that was what it meant to be under the "Fairies' Care".

"Agent Kurata, Instinct Work with The Fairy Festival."

"Oh, work with them again? Alright, no problem!" She said.

She went back in to repeat the process, and after she was done, another swarm of fairies followed her, giving them their blessings again.

"You little guys can be neat, huh?" She smiled at them.

Just then, her pager rang again.

"Agent Kurata, Attachment Work with One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds."

"Alright, I'm comi- ah...?!"

The fairies began to swarm her.

Not to bless her, but they began biting off her flesh.

"What's happeni- Ow! Stop! Stoooop!"

The swarm became hostile and swooped in to ear her skin. Soon after, they managed to bite off her eyeballs, pierce through her body and rip out her organs.

"Help, someone... stop them, AAAAAGH!"

It all ended when a Fairy punched through her body, tearing off her gut and intestines which splattered through the floors.

Mashiro's gnawed and mutilated body lay down the hallways; a pool of chewed up organs, blood, and meat was remained off of the poor girl.

_*BZZZZZT*_

_"Manager, Mashiro has died! Please pay more attention to the managerial procedures!"_

*~*~*~*~*

_"If an employee under the fairies' care is assigned to a different Containment Unit, they will immediately die and be consumed by the fairies."_

_*~*~*~*~*_

_Day restarting, reloading memory repository..._


	2. Happy Teddy Bear

Mashiro was moved to another department after serving a few days in the Control Team. Thanks to the Training Team's programs, she was able to adapt and learn more about the work here.

She just hopes the manager can do a better job of issuing orders to her. She's gotten into some "accidents" that lead her to pretty horrible circumstances.

"Agent Kurata, Attachment Work with Happy Teddy Bear." Her pager beeped.

"I'm en route, hang on." She replied back.

What day was it now? Day 8 of her working here? It's been some time, and she's seen some shit. Lobotomy Corporation isn't the type of company she'd want to work in for long, but it's not like she has a better choice anyway.

At least in here, she has a chance of survival rather than dying in a possibly more horrible way in the backstreets like getting whacked by cannibal chefs and slowly turned into flesh fillet.

She reached the containment room. 

There sat in the corner was a huge, worn-out teddy bear, much larger than Mashiro herself by the double. It was in really bad shape that she felt bad for it.

"Poor thing... I wonder how it turned into an abnormality in the first place?"

Mashiro began her attachment work on it. It was giving a positive reception towards her work treatment as PE boxes started popping out all perfectly.

"Alright, that was a good work result! It's nice seeing you, teddy!" Mashiro said.

The bear didn't give a response.

"Silly me, talking to a bear. You would've made good friends with another bear I know!"

Mashiro has left the containment room and made her way back to her department home. 

"Agent Kurata, Attachment Work with Happy Teddy Bear." Her pager beeped again.

"I get to see teddy again? Alright, cool!"

Mashiro made her way back again to the teddy bear's containment room. Upon entering, she smiled at the abnormality.

"I'm back teddy! Did you miss me- woah!"

The teddy bear was mobile after all as it gave Mashiro a warm, snug hug.

"Ha ha! That's so nice of you, I love you too- ah... ACK!"

The warm, snug hug had began to tighten around Mashiro's body.

From what became a loving hug had turned into a suffocating, spine crushing wrap around her back.

Mashiro could feel the teddy bear's arms constrict tighter and tighter at the middle of her spine, and she could do nothing to break free.

"Help...! Ah- ahh..."

She desperately reached for her radio, but the bear's grip made it impossible for her to move at all. Slowly, she can hear something break inside of her as her body painfully bent.

"Stop, stopstopstopstop no you're going to break me- GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_CRACK!_

Mashiro's body has snapped in two, her body horribly dislocated as the bridge of her spine was crudely split.

The teddy bear kept hugging her body however as the final signs of life from its victim had faded away, leaving only an expression of horror before dying.

_*BZZZZZT*_

_"Manager... Mashiro is dead... her expression... oh no..."_

_*~*~*~*~*_

_"Employees die of asphyxiation after working with Happy Teddy Bear multiple times in a row."_

_*~*~*~*~*_

_Day restarting, reloading memory repository..._


	3. The Forsaken Murderer

Mashiro can certainly feel something... odd about this company. She feels like she just died minutes ago... and then like it never happened.

It must've been just her and the stress. She really needs to take up the welfare team's programs to loosen up. Resignation wasn't an option, it only means something else.

"Agent Kurata, Repression Work on Forsaken Murderer." Her pager beeped.

"Repression... work?" Mashiro had a frown on her face. She'd been taking notes about the kinds of work that's viable for each abnormality, and she knows Repression Work is bound for failure with this one.

Nevertheless, she had to continue with her work orders. Entering the containment chamber, she stood before the kneeling, purple skinned man all bound in a straightjacket.

"Shit..." she cursed under her mouth. "Here goes nothing."

Mashiro began her Repression Work. She can feel that the abnormality was reacting negatively towards the process.

"Come on, I just want to be done, come on...!"

The agitation levels of the abnormality grew as negative Enkaphalin boxes are being produced. Finally, the limit was reached.

"Finally, I'm out of here-"

_*_ _BZZZZZT_ _*_

_"Manager, Forsaken Murderer has began to breach!"_

"I knew this would happen!" Mashiro cursed.

"Agent Kurata, begin suppression of Forsaken Murderer."

Mashiro had no choice but to draw her riot stick and turn back to face the abnormality.

"I can do this, just like in training...!"

When she looked, her heart sank. A metal cone had enclosed the abnormality's head. It was frantically breathing and banging its head.

"Hyah!" Mashiro swung her riot stick and gave a good hit against the abnormality's stomach.

Unfortunately, that did her little good.

The abnormality smacked its enclosed head, sending Mashiro flying against the wall.

"Agh!" She croaked, feeling a rib break.

"Agent Kurata, suppress it, now!"

"God damn you manager, I'm trying! I need backup!" Mashiro struggled to stand up. She tried attacking back, but the movement of the abnormality was increasing in violence.

It was smacking its head all over the place, and Mashiro had a hard time getting near.

"I need to get out of here first... I'm not gonna survive until I get myself treated..."

Mashiro headed for the door, but it was sealed shut.

"No, let me out! Hey! HELP!" She banged at the metal door, pleading for anyone to unlock it.

Behind her, a huge figure loomed and smacked her violently.

"AUGH!" Mashiro fell down to the ground. She was hit hard on the back, sending her crumpling to the ground coughing up blood.

She crawled on her back as the rampaging abnormality continued to pummel her entire body, over and over.

_*SLAM!*_

"STOP! AH! NOOOO!"

_*SLAM!*_

Mashiro's legs were entirely crippled; her kneecaps got dislocated and she can feel her femurs have been crushed.

"Please... someone get me out of- AHHHH!"

_*SLAM!*_

Mashiro was dealt a crushing blow to her chest. She vomited a mixture of gastric juice and blood, her ribs smashed and pierced through her other vital organs.

All she could do was raise her hand in despair to defend herself against another incoming blow.

"Don't... please..."

_*SLAM!*_

Another blow, this one to the skull. Mashiro's head just burst down flat, her skull crushed under the impact, effectively killing her.

_*BZZZZZT*_

_"Manager, Mashiro has died! How many more will you kill until you resolve this problem?!"_

_*~*~*~*~*_

_The Forsaken Murderer_  
_Qliphoth Counter: 1_  
_Abnormality capable of breach._

_Managerial Guidelines:_  
_"If the work result is bad, the Qliphoth Counter lowered."_

_*~*~*~*~*_

_Day restarting, reloading memory repository..._


End file.
